Anti-Materiel Assault Rifle
* |type = Primary|released = 15.4.0|grade = |image1 = Anti-Materiel_Assault_Rifle.jpg|accuracy = |efficiency/_damage = 32 (post-15.3.0)|fire_rate = 100 (750 rpm)|capacity = 30 (max 750)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 290 |level_required = 32}} The Anti-Materiel Assault Rifle is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance It is a dark-colored assault rifle with the handguard, sekelton stock and a medium-length barrel. Strategy It deals insane damage, high fire rate, average capacity, high mobility and excellent accuracy. Tips *This weapon is useful when encountering hiding players or players who uses the tunnel or tries to glitch out of the map. *Aim and spam at the ram icon on Fort Siege and you might occasionally get kills. *Headshot is a must to conserve time and ammo. *This gun is capable of supporting players on Flag Capture matches, as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in Two Castles. *Remember that you can shoot through walls. If you see an opponent's name, shoot just below it, and you should hit their head through the wall. *Due to the fact that it is an automatic wall-break weapon, this is useful as a crowd controller. *Pair this with the Stealth Bracelets for stealth kills from afar. *It has an average ammo, but the massive reserve capacity can forestall that. *This weapon is extremely accurate that it can even remain constant although this is hampered by the lack of scope. *The high fire fate can effortlessly shred multiple players in a single use of magazine. *Use this as if you are using the Laser Minigun. *Since this gun has the high fire rate, you could try spamming the rifle through walls. Counters *This weapon does not have a scope, so sniper weapons can finish its users from long range, but be aware that this is extremely accurate and its user can eliminate you if you are not fast enough in killing him. *Do not expect the he will stop firing, as this weapon's reload is fairly quick. *Using area damage weapons can easily disorient the user. *Keep moving! This is the best way not to be eliminated in long range attacks. *Avoid approaching its users in straight line as this boasts an extremely proficient accuracy. Instead, try to move in a zigzagging manner to confuse its users. *A skilled player could still hit you from long ranges, so if these users have chosen you as their target don't stop moving or kill them before they kill you. *Try to avoid camping in corners, especially behind objects, as they are hard to escape from, and also the users can spam randomly, and still hit you, without even knowing where you are. Firing Sound *Combat Rifle's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It is based on the Argentine 83 automatic rifle. **However, in real life, the anti-materiel assault rifle is not necessary as the anti-materiel rifle is damaging enough for the armor. *It looks quite similar to the Killer Rifle, albeit with an ability to break through solid objects. *The name should be "Anti-Materi'a'l Assault Rifle", seeing that there have been confusions whether or not to should be "a" instead of "e". Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Wall Break Category:Themed